


Pride and Determination

by fluffyweasley



Series: HP Characters who Deserve Better [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Family Drama, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt Percy, Weasley Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyweasley/pseuds/fluffyweasley
Summary: Pride was both Percy Weasley's confidant and his biggest downfall.





	Pride and Determination

It was pride. Pride that crawled its way into Percy’s body and burrowed in there. 

It was pride that caused the unfortunate rift between Percy and his beloved family. So what if he didn’t have an ‘impressive’ job as his younger brothers called it? Percy knew that he was brimming with talent. They just didn’t see it.

_When will they see it? Will they ever see it?_

The last straw was his own father belittling him. Little did he know that Percy had sacrificed blood, sweat and tears for it. He wrote a report on Cauldron Bottoms for crying out loud!

The only reason he got the promotion was because of his own merit and if nobody was going to believe that, he wouldn’t waste his time being undervalued by them. 

Both pride and fury coursed through Percy’s veins as he apparated out of the Burrow.

________________________________

“Hello Fa-Arthur. How are you doing?” Percy choked back a sob. 

When news of his father’s injuries had reached him, remorse filled Percy from head-to-toe. It was remorse that made Percy sneak into Oscar’s office and snatch a vial of Polyjuice Potion. 

After disguising himself as one of the many helpers of St. Mungo’s, the most daunting challenge arrived.

Looking his father in the eye.

_You’re not Percy for now. He won’t know it’s you._

“Much better now, Kaden. Thanks for checking up.” Arthur gave him a warm smile.

Percy returned a hesitant smile. Little did Arthur know that there was a battle raging inside him.

_Tell him. Tell him everything. He’ll understand._

_Absolutely not!_

Before Percy knew, the words were already shooting off the tip of his tongue. “Ah...that’s good to know. I’m sorry that you had to go through that. And I offer you my deepest condolences.” Percy responded, using his index finger to push his glasses up his nose. 

Arthur’s smiled faltered slightly. For the briefest moment, Percy could have sworn that Arthur frowned slightly, clearly lost in thought.

_He remembered. Of course he did._

It took everything in Percy to refrain himself from telling the truth. From confessing how sorry he was. 

But despite that, pride was the beast furiously clawing at his insides. Warning him that he would regret it. That it wouldn’t be worth it. 

So all Percy did was wish his father good luck with his recovery and immediately took his leave. 

________________________________

On Christmas of 1995, it was yet again pride. However this time it was pride mixed with misery…

Percy simply couldn’t handle the isolation and this cramped apartment. The jumper just made it even more unbearable. He could visit dad as himself, just Percy and celebrate his good health with the whole family. Fred, George and Ginny would probably be enjoying a round of Exploding Snap now. If he could just apologise....

_NO! They’d probably call you a git anyway. You’re too good for them. Besides, what’s the point of swallowing my pride and apologising, only to be met with glares and a flurry of ‘gits’ and ‘prats.’_

However, even the tiniest of the glances towards where the jumper lay on Percy’s bed made him downcast. Longing consumed his insides until he could no longer take it.

It was pride and misery that made him go to the nearest post-office and attach the jumper to an owl’s leg for delivery. 

And right after returning, Percy slumped down on his bed, burying his head in his hands, eyes gleaming with the faintest trace of a tear. 

________________________________

During June 1996, it was pride alright. However, this time Percy’s heart swelled with pride not for himself, but for his little brother and sister. 

Despite all odds, Ron and Ginny had held their ground against a group of Death Eaters. 

Big, fat tears spilled down Percy’s cheeks as his mind wandered towards other possibilities. 

Shame washed over Percy, as he discovered that Mister Fudge himself was in fact nothing but a fake. A fake who decided to ignore the cold, harsh truth. 

_He was back._

Puzzled was what Percy felt. How could one of the cleverest and most powerful men be so horribly mistaken? Not to mention the fact that he decided to step down when the Wizarding World needed him the most. Why?

The tiniest hint of regret kept on prodding Percy’s sides. It was love and regret that made Percy send off some Chocolate Frogs to Ron and Ginny. Their favourite sweets.

Yet again, it was pride that kept Percy from attaching a note expressing his gratitude and well wishes to his recovering siblings. 

Little did Ron know that amongst his ‘mountain of Frogs’ from Fred and George, some were from his supposedly estranged brother who still cared very much.

________________________________

But on 2nd May, 1998 it wasn’t pride.

It was determination. A fierce determination to make amends. To go down fighting until his very last breath. For family. 

It was never too late. Nobody was going to lay a finger on any of the Weasleys tonight and Percy was going to make sure of it. 

Even if he himself didn’t make it. He’d take whatever was hurtling his way. 

Pride may have an ironclad grip on Percy but he was determined enough to snap out of its clutches. And sought out to heal the emptiness in his heart. 

Which his larger-than-life family perfectly did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This was originally meant to be a drabble but I decided to expand it slightly and here it is! 
> 
> Thanks to Emiliya Wolfe on fanfiction dot net for Beta-ing this.


End file.
